


Passionate Reflection

by Godspoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Masturbation, OT4, Praise Kink, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspoison/pseuds/Godspoison
Summary: When Noctis' day comes to a close, he finds some time to self reflect.  Thinking of those who hold his heart he learns to love himself once more in their absence.Edited by the wonderful 'SongofMarbule'





	Passionate Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of the FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange for Dark_Ruby_Regalia. Their prompt was a little Noctis self love. This is my very first NSFW fic and I got to say it was a lot of fun to write.

The day had dragged on far longer than Noctis would have liked.  Already the bright oranges and rich blues of the sky faded to those of deep purples and lingering black.  Stars dotted the inky sky and he found himself murmuring the names of the constellations as he passed the windows, finding each old world creature hidden in the darkness before his gaze drifted forward once more.  Pulling at the buttons of his coat, he carefully pried them open and let the garment hang free. The sounds of his shoes being the only thing echoing against the corridors as he passed old family paintings.

He twisted the ribbon around his collar free, pulling the silken thread as he paused before one particular painting.  Tender blue eyes lifted as he followed every curve, every brush stroke left on the canvas that formed the familiar face of his father.  There was a fondness that flooded his gaze as he stood there, a hand pressing gently to his breast as if to remind him that his heart still thrummed in its cage of flesh and bone.   _Thank you,_ he breathed in the softest of voices, _for guiding me through my younger years and putting me on the path I was destined for.  Thank you for leading me through the dark and back into the light when I felt nothing but despair._

Noctis found himself frowning. Brushing the sad thoughts away with a wave of his hand, he continued, leaving the paintings behind as he traversed the halls of his childhood home.  After all the repairs the citadel was still as he’d always remembered it; nearly every stone and sculpture exactly the same from his boyhood. But even now sometimes the king would stop, eyes passing over a wall or floor tile thinking that something about it wasn’t quite right, that it was different while still being the same.  Still it was home and Noctis was glad to be there, living and breathing. He’d fought for this chance; not only to return to his home but to deliver his people from the darkness that had threatened to consume them. He thanked The Six each and every day for his life and the years that had followed that fateful day nearly four years ago.  

A sigh fell from his lips when he reached his bedroom at last.  Pausing only a moment in the doorway, he stood searching the contents of the room as if expecting someone but the room lay empty.  No familiar faces waited for him. Noctis released the breath he’d been holding as he stepped into the room. Turning on the lights, his foot caught the edge of the door and swung it shut.  He dropped his coat as he walked, fingers busily working the buttons of his dress shirt loose. Familiar steps lead him over to the full length mirror at the foot of his bed. He’d freed nearly six buttons before he paused, blue eyes roving over his reflection while his breath hitched in the back of his throat.

For the briefest of moments he swore he saw someone behind him and his head snapped about, expecting someone but again the room stood empty beyond the mirror.  Heart racing, Noctis turned back to the pane of glass, studying the silent reflection for a moment before he smiled absently.

“I’m starting to see things in my old age,” he whispered to himself, mind briefly thinking of Gladiolus and how the others would tease him for jumping like that.

His shoulders slouched as he looked at himself again, working a seventh button loose before a voice echoed at the back of his mind.  It lingered there, like a sweet taste on the tip of his tongue.

 _“Shoulders straight.  That’s it. You look stunning, Majesty,”_ the voice whispered, Noctis instinctively straightening as he’d been instructed.

He turned his head again, studying the empty space behind him before he sighed.  He could practically imagine his life long friend and adviser standing there behind him, hands on his shoulders as he coaxed him.  He couldn’t stop the smile that bled across his lips, a hand briefly reaching out to touch the glass. Marring the perfect surface with his fingerprints, he uttered Ignis’ name softly, his free hand working yet another button free, as milky skin was exposed.

Noctis leaned his head expectantly, eyes rolling closed as if he could feel the hot breath of the other against his skin.  The very idea made goosebumps travel across his pale flesh, running right beneath the collar of his shirt and over the curve of his back.  He virtually trembled with the anticipation of the other’s’ touch.

“Ignis…don’t stop,” he murmured, pale eyes opening only to be greeted by his lonely reflection and nothing more.  

In that moment he could do nothing but stare at himself.  Fingers briefly passed over the warm spot on his neck, heart throbbing in longing laced with a familiar excitement.  Noctis’ skin still crawled as if expecting to feel the touch of the man’s familiar fingers against him. The way Ignis caressed him… no other could elicit such reactions from the king.  But soon the looming emptiness of his room reminded him that he was alone and his shoulders slouched again, the loose dress shirt tumbling free before bunching at the crook of his arms.

When he was younger he would have marvelled at his body in secret, smiling smugly at that perfect form looking back at him.  But now that he was older he paused with a crease of his brow. What once was perfect was now painted with angry red lines and deep ridges.  Scars from battles past and wounds that never seemed to fully heal. He grimaced at the sight of the bundle of scars that nearly bisected his chest, a painful reminder of his journey home to the throne.

 _“Aw dude c’mon, it’s not that bad!”_ a second voice chirped from the back of his mind.   _“You_ _survived_ _.  That’s just a badge of courage right there.  No sweat. We all got ‘em. Wear it with pride because I sure as hell am proud of you, Noct.”_

Noctis felt a ghost of a hand against his chest.  Fingers followed the curves of the scar and for a moment his eyes fluttered closed again.  He enjoyed the wandering touch of those familiar fingers, drifting along every dip and curve of his torso as if following a map.

“Prompto…” he uttered in a hushed voice, weary eyes opening once more only to see his own hand against his skin and not that of the roguish blond.

A heavy sigh tumbled past his lips as his hand fell away, freeing the dress shirt at last and letting it fall on the floor like discarded petals from a flower.  He didn’t give it a second glance as he shifted on his feet, carefully working the heel of his shoes off. Toes wiggled as they met the cold marble below. Noctis’ mind was wandering and he wasn’t sure he appreciated it, given his exhaustion.  The momentary distractions, the memories, the lingering touch; it was a cruel tease as he stood there alone with only his reflection to comfort the ache in his chest.

Dawn kissed eyes turned away, turning to his feet as he lifted one behind him.  Finger hooking in his sock he pulled it free, nearly toppling over in the process.  He bumped into something and steadied himself, pushing back against it as he stood once more.

 _“Careful now.  Wouldn’t want you to pass out before the fun begins,”_ chimed the third and final voice that haunted his mind.   _“Come on Noct.  Give us a show. It’s been a long day.  You definitely deserve it.”_

The king made an indigent sound, blue eyes dashing towards the coat rack he’d sworn had been Gladiolus taunting him moments before.  But there was no warmth there, no strong arms to get lost in. Just a metal rod that he should have been using to hang his clothes on.  Yet there they were, dumped on the floor like discarded memories.

He stood breathless next to the mirror, flesh tinted pink as he rested a hand against the golden frame.  The other pressed to his chest as his heart fluttered, mind drifting to those familiar voices echoing in the depths of his mind.  They weren’t gone, no, merely far away and out of reach. Tasked with other missions throughout the kingdom in his name. Noctis found himself missing them sorely with each passing day, his overactive imagination playing out his deepest fantasies within his tired mind.

His skin crawled briefly, tongue passing over his lips as he straightened once more, stepping back before the mirror.  Cautious eyes passed over the shimmering surface, searching the depths of it for those warm faces he’d grown to love as richly as any treasures.  But their familiarities were absent from the reflection; only his steady eyes stared back at him. And yet, something lingered in the air surrounding it.

Calloused fingers slid along the frame of the mirror, pulling it slowly towards the bed.  The focus of the reflection was now solely on him as he sat at the foot of his bed. A soft, whispering breath slid from his lips as he stared at himself, noting the curves of his chest and the ridges of his hips. Moments before he’d looked at himself with a lingering regret but now he saw each scar with new eyes; the eyes of those that loved him.  Those dazzling twilight kissed blue eyes that looked longingly at him when they touched. That fire in those amber eyes that roamed across every inch of him like some delectable treat. And those rich green eyes that could no longer see but captured his very soul in their moon-like irises.

He swallowed his nerves deep down,eyes wandering over his reflection, drinking in every inch of pale skin.  Familiar hands slid along the curves of his hips, thumbing the line of his pants and making his flesh crawl.  Already his heart fluttered with eager anticipation, lips parting in a breathless moan.

The large hands of the dutiful shield roamed with purpose along the expanse of his stomach, sliding south towards the waistline of his pants.  Small hands of the wild blond slid along his shoulders and down his arms, making him shudder as he held his breath. Tantalizing gloved fingers slid under his arms and across his chest, trapping peaked nipples between the valleys of his fingers.  All these familiarities made Noctis tremble as if they were truly there with him, their musky scents flooding his senses as his eyes drank in the sight of himself.

Their collective breath seemed to mingle behind the shell of his ear.  All of them whispered for the same thing as Noctis’ hand drifted along the curve of his stomach, over to the button beneath his navel.  It gave way with little effort, his building passion forcing the zipper to slide just a little. The relief it brought was enough to make the king moan, hand slipping across the blankets, twisting it in his fingers’ grasp.  The desperation for their touch pooled in the pit of his stomach as his chest rose deeply. One foot caught the hem of his pants, pressing firmly to it before slowly lifting his leg free of its confines. All the while his lunar kissed blue eyes watched his reflection, studying his own movements as he bit his lip.

Calloused fingers slid along the inside of his thigh, stroking the sensitive skin before roaming back up his stomach.  The brief touch against his boxers made him gasp, head tipping backwards.

“Ignis…” he moaned thickly, hand gently cupping his chest as fingers pinched those rosy nubs firmly.

His tongue passed over his lips as he forced his gaze back to the mirror, hand drifting downwards once more.  He found his eyes following his hand in the reflection, biting his lip again as the anticipation built. Playful fingers pushed at the band of his boxers, letting it lift away from the heated organ, pushing it down along the length.  Sticky strings pulled and snapped as it was separated from his body, exposing the deep red flesh of his arousal inch by inch. His back arched slowly as he moaned again, the cool air tickling every inch of sensitivity. Watching all this in front of him, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was how the others saw him.  This whimpering mess of desire…

He ground his teeth against his lip, tucking the silken fabric of his boxers beneath his balls,  legs falling open to stretch the elastic as far as it would go. Noctis let out a desperate whimper, cock shuddering against the pit of his navel as a generous bead of precum gathered at the head.  It felt so good and the more he stared the more he swore he could feel Ignis’ breath against him. His head rolled to one side, staring at himself as he felt hands on his thighs, rolling along the smooth skin while hot breath surrounded the sensitive organ.

 _“Let me take care of you, Majesty,”_ he heard whispered in the depths of his mind, a violent shudder running down his spine and pooling at the small of his back.  Fingers twisted against his thigh as he spread his legs a little more, the fabric of his boxers preventing him from the full display.  But the movement didn’t stop the elastic from popping in places, snapping from the strain.

He leaned back more on his hand, let his fingers slide along the familiar black bedding.  Feet lifted from the cold marble, pressing to the ornate footboard as he slid backwards. A gentle hand to his shoulder tipped him back and before he realized it he was lyingon the bed, breathing hitching as he stared up at the sheer canopy above him.  The heat made him dizzy for a moment, his mind quickly imagining Prompto hovering over him, that playful grin on his face. Noctis gave a breathy smile in return, hand reaching upwards as if to touch him before falling to his side once more.

 _“God dammit, Noctis….”_ came the heavy thick voice of Gladiolus.  It was so close to his ear that Noctis felt his very being shudder.  He twisted on the bed, lying lengthwise across it as his head tipped towards the mirror desperate for the visual.

Noctis watched the curve of his cock bob hungrily, thick sticky strings of clear liquid dripping from the head like honey.  It pooled in the curves of his stomach, rolling over his hip and vanishing into the blanket. Legs spread and flesh flushed, he was the very picture of desperation.  It seemed fitting, given where his mind had taken him. Even the glint in his eyes screamed hunger.

One hand slid on the curve of his thigh, rolling his boxers along with it as he worked them up to his knees.  Letting his legs fall open as much as he could, the other hand crept under his back, sliding along the curve of his ass while fingers wandered the valley between.  He bit at his lip again, feeling the unseen weight of his Shield against him, pushing him into the softness of the bed while fingers pressed and teased his entrance.

“G-Gladio,” he panted, chest rising with each shuddering breath he took.

Fingers pressed against the tight pucker of his ass, stretching it open slowly as he lifted his hips from the warmth of his blanket.  Mouth hanging open in a silent look of pleasure as the muscles were teased and stretched, the whispers of his companions’ encouragement rang in his ears,and he was desperate to please them.  Those devilish fingers slipped away, sliding over the firmness of his hip and along the space between his cock and his stomach. Smearing the mess of fluids against his skin, he turned his attention to the delicious red organ that practically leapt under his touch.  His moans fell freely from his mouth, along with the names of those he loved. Each name was uttered with more urgency each time his hand passed over the firm ridges of his pleasure.

He didn’t dare take his eyes off himself, watching, studying each desperate buck of his hips.  Noctis stroked himself slowly, putting pressure beneath the head as he milked the clear fluid freely, watching it drip in a steady stream onto his warm flesh.  He groaned, hips rising again while his head tipped backwards, momentarily overwhelmed as he held painfully still.

He trembled, feet pressing into the bedding as he held his hips up; every muscle straining as he tried to ground himself once more.   _“Not yet...you’re not getting off that easily,”_ purred the warm voice of Prompto, cracking just enough to expose the passion behind his words.

Noctis nodded helplessly, turning his head once more as he sank back down into the comfort of the soft blankets.  A trembling hand released his cock, fingers spreading as the precum stuck to them like spider webs. He marveled at how it glistened as he brought his hand to his mouth, licking at the stringy mess as hungry eyes rolled over every inch of his reflected form.  His free hand slid across the red scars lining it stomach, dipping into the goopy mess his passion had left him before his hips lifted once more.

The gruff voice of Gladio mumbled against his ear, making his heart race as those fingers found their way to his ass once more, smearing the natural lubricant against the ring of muscles.  There was always a gentle possessiveness to the Shield’s touch and Noctis relished in it, begging for more. Firm fingers probing and teasing… He trembled again, moaning thickly as the first of his fingers slid inside.  The heat of his insides was overwhelming and the desperation kicked in again. He wanted more, so much more.

He groaned hungrily, back arching again as his hips stuttered.  He felt the heat pooling in his stomach and he cursed loudly, digging his fingers in deeper as he forced himself to take more.  Pinching one of his nipples, he brought it to hardness again, twisting the small nub while his fingers plunged inside again and again.  The sounds his body made were like a symphony and he was loathed to bask in it alone.

He whined and pleaded, his hands shaking as he worked himself.   “H-harder,” he pleaded, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes while his hand moved against him.

His movements were frenzied as his hips rose again, the eye contact broken as he tipped back once more.  Chest rising, he lifted from the bed, muscles tensing while stars began to sparkle across his vision. There was a blackness that spread at the corner of his sight as his mouth hung open, faint little whimpers catching in his breath.  For a moment he thought he might die without satisfaction, his heart leaping in his chest while heat twisted like a spring in his gut.

_“Noctis…”_

_“Noct…”_

_“Noctis..!”_

Everything went black as the spring snapped inside him.  For a moment he felt entirely weightless, suspended somewhere between time and space. But the moment was brief as reality struck again. Every muscle shook before his legs gave out, sending him crashing back down onto the bed.  His knees pressed together as his hips rolled to one side, fingers slipping free of his tensing muscles. His entire body trembled while he pressed his hands between his legs, almost shielding himself from the air as his spent cock bobbed and trembled beneath his fingers.

Noctis whimpered despite himself, the pleasure of his release thumming warmly through every inch of his body causing tremors to roll through his senses.  He found himself staring at his reflection again, wet eyes drinking in that love filled gaze. He opened the curves of his hands, letting the white mess slip between his fingers as the mirrored version of himself looked on.  Just the kiss of the warm air around him made him moan, fingers clasping once more before his eyes fell closed.

He reached back blindly, pulling the blankets around himself as he curled up there in full view of the mirror.  A smile crossed his features, tucking his face into the edge of the blanket, a warm moan echoing in his throat as he settled there.  Burying his nose in it, he swore he caught the scent of his companions. The sweet scent of Ignis, the spicy musk of Gladio and the tantalizing spark of Prompto.

“I miss you…” he mumbled lazily, pulling the blankets a little closer. He drew his legs up, content to fall asleep with the thought of the others arms around him.


End file.
